The Prophecy of Love
by ForeverMystic
Summary: Hermione's father is dead. The new DADA teacher takes a disturbing interest in Hermione and she hates Malfoy more then ever. Or does she? While Hermione fights to stay sane, a startling new Prophecy emerges along with, love, humor and Voldy's son! HGDMR
1. Arrival At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few custom characters. Half-Blood Prince never happened and JK Rowling, the extremely talented and beautiful writer owns everything Harry Potter! XD

Happy reading .

**_EDIT- PLEASE just bear with me on this chapter. I just recently re-read it and was amazed at how terrible it was! I assure you it gets better, just KEEP READING. I'm not an author that lets others down with crappy writing. (This chapter is an exception, even though a changed a few things!)_**

**Chapter 1: Arrival at Hogwarts**

There it stood: The Hogwarts Express. The billowing smoke danced and swirled up into the sky as the driver rang the bell with impatience.

"C'mon, Honey." My mom called from ahead. I, Hermione Granger, tore my gaze away from the gorgeous train and walked behind her, carrying Crookshanks in my arms.

When we stopped in front of the entrance to the train, I sighed and took the handle to my trunk away from my mother and gave her a fake, hearty smile. "Have a nice year, darling." She said, smiling brilliantly. I'd always hoped I'd be as beautiful as she. Her long, rippling walnut colored hair. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes and the most perfect, dazzling smile I'd ever seen.

But I still looked the same no matter what I did. My hair is longer than it was, but as bushy as ever. My eyes only have a smidgeon similarity to my mothers and my smile wasn't any where near as radiant, even though at my father's funeral everybody said I looked just like her.

Yes, you heard me correctly. My father is dead. I sniffed, fighting the quivering, anticipating tears from falling down my cheeks. I shut my eyes tight, the familiar burning sensation in my throat. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and pushed it far to the back of my mind.

I had Owled Harry, Ron and his family and Viktor, telling them what happened. I felt nauseas at the thought of Viktor Krum, my-so-called-boyfriend from Durmstrang, another wizarding school.

The summer before last, he came to visit me and told me he couldn't "pretend to like me anymore", because he had found someone else. He said we could be friends, and sometime during school last year he sent me a letter apologizing. We became friends after that, but I've always felt bitter towards him for being such a jerk...

The Hogwarts Express' driver blew the horn once more as I came back to reality and realized my mother was trying to usher me onto the train. With a strong feeling of being avoided, I realized I still didn't see Harry or Ron and was hoping I could find them once I got on.

With one last kiss to my mother, I heaved my trunk onto the train and stored it, waving goodbye as the doors magically closed.

Sighing, I made my way through the sea of people trying to find an empty compartment for them and their friends. '_Yeah, keep trying. You'll never find one…'_ I thought sourly as I remembered all the times Harry, Ron and I had tried to find one yet had to settle with other people when all we wanted was some time alone to catch up.

Clutching Crookshanks to my chest, I paused behind a tall figure that instantly made me shudder for unknown reasons. I looked up at Draco Malfoy, who was laughing at a boy in Ravenclaw who had tripped and had dropped his white, shorthaired cat which clawed its way up a Hufflepuff's back, screeching horribly.

I winced and shoved my way past Malfoy and knocked him into the wall by accident. I kept walking and pretended he wasn't even there, his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles in what I assumed was supposed to be a threat.

"Hey! Mudblood! Get back here and apologize!" He snarled as he rubbed his shoulder I knew didn't hurt.

Doesn't '_Mudblood_' EVER get old? I mean seriously. It's so damn tiring; he could at least pick something else for a change! Frustrated and frazzled by his endless torments and nuisances; I snorted and flipped him the bird.

All that greeted me was his stunned silence. Ha! That'll teach him!

But, as I squeezed past a 3rd year that raised her eyebrow at me, I looked back into his eyes. Those bright silver orbs that holds such malice, and beauty. My already fast beating heart did a flip. Dread filled my stomach as I unwillingly noticed his newly found muscles. He was muscular before, but he had always been on the lanky side. I can now see he's grown out of that.

When I ran into him, I noticed how warm his body was. Who knew someone so cold-hearted could have body heat. I quickly looked away from him as he was still staring in my direction. If looks could kill, I'd be on my way to the morgue.

Only two words came to mind when I thought of this: "_Bloody hell."_

I tried to cheer up and think of my father with happy memories while trying to convince myself he's in a much better place, but I had moped around the house for the past two months and received no comfort.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'But your mother was there, and so were your friends!' I shake my head, feeling weary. Sure, she was there and all, but she rarely spoke to me. All she did was slump around the house drinking coffee and staring out into the deep blue wander, lost in thought.

And as for Harry, Ron and Ginny, all they did was send me sweets and little notes that said "Hang in there", "You will get through this", and "It will all be ok.". We didn't even make plans to meet in Diagon Alley like usual. And so I shopped for my new school books and supplies alone for the first time in my six previous years at Hogwarts.

It royally sucks.

I ignored Malfoy's overly delayed and last minute threats of hexes as he was lost in the string of first years that entered the corridor that we were in as they shoved their way in behind him. But I knew that that was not the last I had heard of this. Especially when I could still feel his icy, cold stare burning a freezing, blistering stinging sensation on the back of my neck. (Yes, that was a very descriptive observation, but when Malfoy decided to hate you. He _hates_ you. And it isn't easy to ignore the death glares he gives you, either.)

I finally found Harry and Ron in a compartment that they had literally taken over. There were Quidditch books, sweets, magazines and tiny little do-dads. I swear it looked like they were moving in! So that's what I said.

"Looks like you two are moving in. Should I stay or go find my own little corner to take claim?" They looked at me with their eyebrows raised but didn't comment on what I said.

They finally gave me a small smile, stood and gave me a much needed hug that I had been looking forward to all summer.

I smiled a tight lipped smile and pretended to look happy. "How was your summer?" I asked as I shoved aside some empty candy wrappers and what appeared to be a photograph of Ginny Weasley, who was waving, beaming and blushing up at me from the photograph. I was extremely surprised to see little hearts drawn all around it.

Raising my eyebrow, the death of my father off my mind for the moment, I looked knowingly at Harry and waved it in the air, smirking.

Harry's face turned a deep shade of scarlet and he immediately looked down at his feet. I smirked, and sat down, putting Crookshanks beside me who sat down and stared at Ron with his big, bright eyes. Ever since Scabbers left, (or more accurately ran away to Lord Voldemort,) he would every now and then stare at Ron, as if another rat would pop out of his pocket for him to chase. It made me inwardly giggle.

"So, how long have you fancied Ginny, Harry?" I asked, Ron keeping an eye on Crookshanks, and the other on Harry, smirking. (Obviously he approved or Harry would be on the floor dead by a death glare that would chill even Malfoys blood.

Harry hesitated for a moment and finally looked up, grinning like a madman and muttered, "Since last year."

I smiled for the first time in ages. Not a fake, uneasy smile, but a true, radiant glowing smile. I was extremely happy for Harry for finally realizing how beautiful Ginny had become, inside and out, and for Ginny who had developed an even more thorough crush since her boyfriend from our 5th year broke up with her the on-coming summer from our 5th. (Although I think she still had feelings for Harry all this time!)

But even though I was happy, I still felt deflated, left out…And completely and utterly miserable. I have only had one "boyfriend" and that was Viktor, but I'm not sure he counted at all. 'Horrible…He was utterly horrible…' I thought to myself. He lied to me so many times and we never even kissed! Yep, 17 and I've never been kissed. Although I'm glad Viktor never kissed me. Yuck!

Sighing, I looked out of the window at the luscious, green trees, the tall, monstrous hills and all of the other gorgeous scenery that whizzed by as we continued to the Hogwarts castle for my dreaded last year at Hogwarts.

I'm dreading it all because I have become more lenient on myself with my reading. Which, I have a feeling, will damper my perfect grades. My point in the end…? Neglected reading means lower grades. Lower grades mean no chance at becoming an Auror!

Plus, I'm still the same. In my 4th year I realized what an impact I had on the guys at the Yule ball. I remember the feeling on having control of guy's feelings. Viktor treated me like an angel, and I even admitted to myself then that I was beautiful. Even if it was just for one night, I was on top of the world.

Looking back over at Harry and Ron, I envied their lives. I also, for a second, wished my father would have died when I was a baby, like Harry's. But I pushed aside that thought. Without a doubt in my mind, I most definitely wouldn't be the girl I've become. And I'd rather have known my father through my life than without him at all.

Still, I'd like to have an impact on the school my last year. Maybe Ginny could give me a make-over?

My lip trembling, although I had something to look forward to, I turned back to the window and huffed. If she did give me a make-over…Would I become pretty at all? Or will I still be the same plain Jane girl who's been known for perfection her entire life?

------

Malfoy never showed up on the train, which surprised me beyond belief. And surprisingly Harry and Ron pretty much ignored me, which I was grateful for although it gave me plenty of time to mull over my thoughts (Even though my thoughts weren't ones I chose my self.).

I was thinking about my father and the memories we shared. I'm glad I didn't start crying because Harry and Ron were there and I didn't want to show weakness. (Not like they paid attention to me anyway…)

Then, all of a sudden, laughing to myself, I mulled over the changes that had consumed me. Have I changed more that much? I mean, I all of a sudden don't care that Ron and Harry don't care. I mean, they're practically ignoring me! I sighed. 'I don't care,' I thought, 'I don't care…'

At least, that's what I told myself.

Catching my lower lip in my two front teeth, I noticed that Hogwarts had come into view. I grabbed Crookshanks and got ready to stand and get off the train. With Harry and Ron doing the same, I almost didn't realize that Neville had come into our compartment, extremely excited.

I was in mid thought with my memories of my father and mother. And then it changed to the night I found out he died.

'_I woke with a start from my mother's screams. Panicked, I walked in and there was my father on the floor. A blank expression on his face; he was dead.'_

"- on Halloween! Isn't that exciting, Hermione!"

I shook myself out of my horrifying memories that give me nightmares every night, and smiled at Neville. "Yeah, that's great!" I said enthusiastically.

After a beaming Neville left our compartment and down the now stopped train's corridor, I turned to Harry and Ron. "Err…What was he saying? I must've spaced out."

They looked at me, their eyebrows raised. I sighed, looking down, waiting for them to speak.

"He said that his cousin from a wizarding school in the United States is coming to Hogwarts funded by an exchange program that Dumbledore will be having, and he'll be arriving on Halloween." Said Harry, very slowly, as if I just learned English and was having trouble hearing.

I smiled sheepishly at my two best friends. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just not myself these days." I apologized, sighing and shuffling my feet. Ron put a hand on my shoulder and gave it an awkward pat, all the while blushing furiously as if he'd never come in contact with a girl before. He had a girlfriend last year! Goodness! (Even though it only lasted two months, Ron became extremely smitten with Luna Lovegood, who dumped him for a fellow Ravenclaw.)

After we got off of the train, we made our way up the Hogsmeade train station and up the hill to the Threstral pulled carriages, all the while realizing I didn't get a letter saying who had been announced Head Boy and Head Girl. Perhaps I didn't get the position? I shrugged, again not caring. If I were my old self, I would have been tearing out my hair and asking every living girl on the train if they were the Head Girl. But the motivation to do so was punctured by the miserable dread that had permanently settled itself to the pit of my stomach.

And just when I thought the feeling couldn't get worse, guess who, of all people I had to bump into getting out my carriage with Harry and Ron? Yeah, if you guessed Draco Malfoy, you guessed right.

He gave me that knowing smirk and, setting my jaw, I pretended not to notice him and kept on walking as Harry and Ron were shooting death glares in his direction, as if daring him to hex me behind my back.

"C'mon guys." I muttered, "He's not worth our time." But unfortunately, he heard me.

"Not worth your time? I beg to differ, _Mudblood_. You see, _you_ are the one who bumped into _me_. So it would most definitely be the other way around. And I choose to ignore filth like you, so run along to the feast and get a good meal. I'm pretty sure it's been the most decent meal you've had all summer, by the looks of how skinny you are. Doesn't your father know how to feed his family?" He smirked, his arms crossed. Ouch. That hurt like a million bee stings. And how could he not know about my father's death? If Harry had not found his common sense, Ron would have beaten Malfoy down to the ground and made sure he didn't wake for a good week or two.

But, to my satisfaction, I had lost part of _my_ common sense, and was on Malfoy before I could stop myself. I tackled him and punched him over and over, his nose already bloody. He screamed, begging for mercy no doubt, but I was unstoppable. All the pain he had caused me, all of the insecurities and self esteem he had broken of me since I was 11 gushed through a barrier I have held up and flowed through my veins like hot fire.

All the students that were getting out of their carriages were standing, open-mouthed, watching me beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp. That's when the best day of my life ended.

"Oy! 'Ermione!" called Hagrid, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me off of a bloody Malfoy as my fists continued to punch at the air out of pure rage.

Hagrid set me down and scowled at me, or at least I think so. His entire face is still covered in that black, shaggy beard and mustache.

Breathing heavy, I smiled triumphantly at the balled up figure that was Malfoy, enjoying the moment at realizing he'll be tormented for the whole year by whoever was daring enough to bring it up and let it reach his ears. 'Cause if he was the new Head Boy he could take points away and put anyone he wanted in detention.

"Alrigh', Alrigh', shows over. Everyone up to tha castle!" roared Hagrid, apparently disappointed in me for my behavior. I laughed inwardly. What a strange feeling. But I found I didn't care what anyone thought of me now that Malfoy's handsome face was red, bloody and swollen.

And as we marched up to the castle, I was beaming like a mad-woman. Maybe I will be remembered by everyone this year. Not by being a bully, or by being a trouble-maker, but because I was seriously considering that make-over from Ginny. I'll have to ask her…

Hagrid opened the door to the castle and everyone else followed behind us, Harry and Ron not too far behind, completely speechless. We walked into the castle with me still beaming and a bloody Malfoy behind me, and I was so happy and full of adrenaline that I couldn't help thinking: 'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all…'


	2. The Heads

Chapter 2: The Heads

Although I was pretty sure I was going to get into trouble for beating up Malfoy, in the back of my mind I hoped that if I did get the position of Head Girl I wouldn't lose it to someone else. I may have lost part of my learning craves, but I still had the drive to be the best, if that makes sense at all. I mean, sure I want to do well, but I'm deflated! I can't stand being my old, boring self! I want to have some fun this year, and I plan on going out with a bang!

As soon as we crossed the threshold of the castle my eyes landed on none other than Professor McGonagall! I inwardly groaned. I should have expected this! I mean, she IS the Gryffindor Head of House, so the punishment for my behavior will be up to her. That's when Hagrid walked away from us and up to McGonagall. Great, just great! My smile never wavered, however, when I waited for all of the students to fill the Entrance Hall, I could feel her disapproving glare on the back of my neck. Hagrid told her what happened...Yep, I'm in trouble.

I turned around and waited for her to speak, and when she did, I visibly cringed.  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, come with me." She said in that sharp, brisk tone that made you think she was going to send you to Filch so he could hang you up by your ankles.  
I was shocked to hear that she wished to see Malfoy as well. (Ha he's still bleeding!)

We both followed Professor McGonagall and Malfoy whispered, "You're godda bay bor dat, Gradger!" I snorted and McGonagall shot a look back at us that said, "SHUT UP!"  
Malfoy glared at me (Or at least I THINK it was a glare…Both of his eyes are blue and swollen so it's hard to tell! HAHA!), and I gave him a smug little smirk that I knew made him boil on the inside.

When we reached the Transfiguration classroom (I figured she brought us here since it's closer to the Great Hall.), she opened the door and walked quickly in, making us almost run to catch up with her.  
She whipped around and looked over at us with her lips pursed. "Close the door behind you."  
I did and when it closed there was a high tension silence that engulfed the room. It made me uneasy and made feel extremely guilty. But when Malfoy made a weird choking/spitting sound and wiped away even more blood, I swelled with pride and any and all remorse floated away to nothingness.

"I would expect more from you, Ms. Granger," Started McGonagall. "I am extremely disappointed in you. I would hope you realize that this will not go unnoticed or un-punished. I don't know what promoted you to do such a thing, but as the Head of Gryffindor House I am terribly disgusted!"

By that time I had tuned her out. I laughed inwardly at the irony of this. I mean, Malfoy would usually be in this situation, not me! I would be the one tear stained and angry, not the other way around! But of course Malfoy would never shed a tear; he is too cold hearted.

I looked over at him and Professor McGonagall slapped her hand down on the table and shot me a venomous look. "Are you listening to me Ms. Granger?"  
I jumped and looked back up at her. I nodded. "But Professor, why did you have Malfoy come with us?" I asked and spat his name like it was dirt on my newly bought shoe.  
"Because, Ms. Granger, you and Malfoy will serve detention together for the next week..." She said in a satisfied tone.  
I gawked at her, not believing her. And it was Malfoy who spoke up first…  
"Bud Profeddor! Wad did I do?" he asked incredulously. She smiled. I cringed. It was a scary sight. She must be in a _very_ bad mood.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, do you not recall the hex you performed on Mr. Gregory on the train? I recall a Prefect who shall remain anonymous owling me, just a few minutes before your arrival.  
I smirked. Today was just not his day. First, he gets beat up by a girl and then he gets detention for a whole week! Ha! It was worth getting in trouble to see the look on Malfoy's face.

"Mr. Malfoy you stay here and let me fix you up – Madam Pomfrey is already at the feast. Ms. Granger, please head on to the Great Hall for the feast. I trust you wouldn't want to miss the speech – and remember – any more behavior from you like this and you'll risk expulsion. Do I make myself clear?" she said, giving me a stern look as Malfoy stood beside her desk, wincing in pain. I do believe I broke his nose…

I nodded and turned to leave, walking away as fast as my legs would carry me without actually running.  
I opened her door and ran full out to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall said that I wouldn't want to miss the feast. What was so important that she bring it to my attention? Of course! Head Boy and Head Girl! I could leap with joy, and I actually did a little dance before I opened the grand doors that led to the feast.

Very few people turned their heads as I walked over to the Gryffindor table and took my respectful spot across from Harry and Ron – they had saved me a seat.

They noticed my arrival and started bombarding me with questions:  
"Hermione, what has gotten into you! That was so not like you!" said Harry.  
"That was wicked Hermione! Did you see him squirm!" exclaimed Ron.  
I also got a nice little accusation from Lavender, "Hermione! Why did you do that to Malfoy? You ruined his gorgeous face!" and a nod in agreement from Parvati – the gossipers of Hogwarts; I swear, they're horrible! If something happened in Hogwarts – something big – they were to find out and spread it around with 10 different versions far from the truth.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I just couldn't stand him anymore. I snapped. Don't worry, I won't do it again. I got a one week worth detention for it and a threat of expulsion if I did it again." I said as I got wide-eyed looks from them all.  
I shook my head at the looks on their faces and looked up at the Staff's table. Just then I heard the open and closing of the big oak door leading to the Entrance Hall and knew that Malfoy and McGonagall (McGonagall accompanied by the first years of course) had just walked in. I looked around me and a good amount of 5th year girls and up watched him saunter lazily to his seat; Disgusting.

I looked back up at the Staff's table and waited patiently (or so I told myself) for the sorting to be over.  
When finally Young, Krystal was sorted into Slytherin, I found that my heart was racing a mile a minute. And it wasn't until Dumbledore stood up that I realized that I was periodically holding my breath. I shook myself mentally and listened as hard as I could:

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," started Dumbledore, and as usual I noticed that he commanded every eye in the Great Hall. "I am please to say that we have found a new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher and that he will be starting a once a week class for practicing your non-verbal and advanced spells. Please welcome, Darren Young!" Dumbledore took the time to beam at the students under his half-moon spectacles as everyone started to clap and cheer. Finally, some time to actually practice without getting caught in the corridors.

"Yes, yes…Very good news indeed. And now the usual start of term announcements and fore-warnings." My head shot up at Dumbledore once more...Fore-warnings? What in the world could this be about? Last year Dumbledore, Harry, the Order and a few others (including Ron and I,) went and infiltrated Voldemort's hide-out. We took down as many Death Eaters as we could and weakened Voldemort tremendously.

All of Voldemort's Death Eaters that were the most loyal and dependable were killed and thus he fled out of fear and out of weakness. Harry once again stripped Voldemort's powers away from him and we haven't heard from him since. We aren't sure he's even going to make it. Harry refuses to tell us what happened. Unfortunately Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny and a few more from the D.A. had been held captive by Malfoy and Zabini (Senior of course,) under some sort of binding spell that trapped us to the wall in invisible cords

Although Harry never mentioned it after his long private discussion with Dumbledore only an hour after we had come back from Voldemort's hide-out, I personally think Harry inhabited Voldemort's body just like Voldemort did in our fifth year in the Ministry of Magic, but Voldemort could not stand Harry's blood so it weakened him beyond life as before.

Even though I think the reason it did not kill him was because Harry has a part of Voldemort, so Harry is not completely pure (hard to grasp onto all of this and have it sink in, doesn't it? Well I'm not sure if I'm correct, but I have a hunch).  
But when it was all over Dumbledore had told us that even if Voldemort could have found a useful body to become a parasite once again (yes, I know…it's like our first year all over again!), it would take a long while to find more followers for him to regain power.

I sighed and continued to listen to Dumbledore:

"- is out of bounds to all students, and Mr. Filch has kindly, once again, announced that all magic is strictly forbidden in the corridors, and he has re-posted a list of all of the materials that are not allowed in the castle. Also," his voice all of a sudden got serious, and even Malfoy listened in, "I need to stress the importance of friendship, trust and House unity between you and your peers. I know how hard it is to accept the people who you feel isn't as high of power as you (here he looked at Malfoy,), but, just in case, in a time of need you may have to rely on those you once proclaimed as your most formidable enemies."

He then beamed all around at us, leaving us in a confused, transfixed stupor; all except for me…

After the whispers were quieted down, Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone fell silent once more. "And now - Let the feast begin!" And not even before he could get the words out of his mouth, did all of the exquisite and mouth-watering food appear before us.

The feast went by extremely quickly and I pretty much ignored everyone. Harry and Ron were deeply immersed in a conversation involving nothing but Quidditch (Yuck!) and Ginny was too busy eating and staring at Harry while half-talking/listening to Angelina about the rumored Halloween Ball and Parvati and Lavender were so engrossed about gossip and nothing but 'BS' that I just fell into my own world.

And it wasn't until after all of the food was magically wiped clean from the plates that I came back to reality and noticed that Dumbledore had gotten to his feet.  
"Now that we are all fed and watered I need to announce just one last minute thing as I feel sure the 7th years have realized that they haven't yet been informed." He paused for affect. I smiled. "It is now time to announce the highly treasured and coveted Head Boy and Girl! So, if the soon to be announced Head Boy and Girl would please come up to the Staff's table to receive their badges when their name is called. And I also know you must be wondering why I chose to announce this after your arrival instead of sending it to you by owl, well," he beamed. "I just wanted to see your faces when I announced who would get the position…"

A loud noise of extremely excited whispers chimed through the Hall. I am ashamed to say I was involved in this loud process, but I quieted down enough to see that Dumbledore once again raised his hand and waited for everyone to shut up.

I could feel my insides squirming, and I could hear my heartbeat go through the roof. I bit my lower lip and could feel the energy around me and the other 7th years. Yes, I know this is extremely high tensioned for something as miniscule as getting Head Boy or Head Girl, but it's a big thing. We are in charge of any and all planning and organizing of school functions such as dances, special speeches, and any 'extras'. So yeah…It's a pretty big deal.

I was wringing my hands in my lap and Dumbledore smiled with I knew was nothing more then pride and joy. And then…he started to speak. "And now, I am most tickled to announce our Head Girl!" I froze, waiting to hear…

"Congratulations to Ms. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!" I squealed and jumped out of my seat to get my badge and beamed at all of the Professors as Dumbledore gave me my gleaming, shiny golden badge that said: "Head Girl".  
Everyone in the room (except for a few Slytherin's who I feel sure do not need to be named) started applauding me.

I smiled and waved shyly at everyone and stood up by the Staff's table as McGonagall said I needed to do.  
"And I am just as tickled to announce our new Head Boy! Congratulations to Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" Everyone except the Gryffindor table applauded and I could feel my face fall. Oh no…no, no, and no! My year is ruined! Having to share a whole Common Room and bathroom with Malfoy!

As I watched Malfoy approach the table, I felt the dread fill up my stomach. Even though I continued to beam at my peers, I noticed that he was giving everyone his smuggest smile. Oh how I wanted to re-punch it off of his damn face! And then I smelled something. What was it? I could feel myself breathing in deep and him look at me, his eyebrow raised. I held my breath quickly and Dumbledore started to speak again:

"And now, would the Head Boy and Girl please shake hands." I could feel the tension between us and throughout the Hall. Of course everyone knew about the competition and bitterness between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I turned towards him and he did the same (I was saddened to say that his face had returned back to normal.) Slowly but surely we extended our hands and glared daggers and hate towards each other. When our hands met I felt a burning sensation in my stomach and could feel his warmth. He then gave his in-famous 'Malfoy Smirk' and I gave him a smug expression I hoped he read as, "It's on." And what I mean by that is he and I will be living so close to each other all year that we both know how we will react towards each other. We will shout, insult, throw the occasional hex or spell and do everything in our power to ruin the others' life. Ha! He'll have a very interesting year is all I have to say about that!

Once we both had tried to crush each others fingers off (which I am proud to say I never even winced as he squeezed pretty damn hard), we both turned to the Staff's table and asked if there was anything else. Dumbledore had that mysterious glint in his eye and asked if we would join him in his office after we got comfortable in our new "sleeping chambers".

After we assured him we would meet him as soon as possible, we turned back to join our suitable Houses. "Be prepared for a miserable year, Granger." he said through gritted teeth. I smirked. "You sure you can hack this year, though? I mean it's already been one day and you've been beaten up by a girl and gotten a full week of detention!" I laughed and he glared, but before he could retort he was swarmed by congratulatory hugs and failed attempts at kisses and I ran off to join Harry and Ron who was waiting for me at the end of the huge mass of students that were trying to squeeze their way out to be the first to their Common Rooms.

"Hey congratulations Hermione!" said Harry, Ron, Ginny and my other close friends. I beamed at them and said "Thanks!" I don't know how many times and once everyone except Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were out in the Entrance Hall I stopped them. "Sorry guys, but I have to go get comfortable and then go to Dumbledore's office with Malfoy, ok?" They all nodded and said goodnight after another hug and congrats had gone around.

Finally I was on my own and making my way towards the Head's Common Room which was located on the 2nd floor. I sighed and made my way up the staircase and turned the corner and saw my destination just up ahead.

The portrait had been replaced, I noticed, as I had heard that the portrait was once a snapshot of a young woman doing her hair and make-up. It was now a black background with what looked like a glowing, round orb; a prophecy. It was spinning around and around with a glowing, red heart in the middle of it.

'Interesting…' I thought as I said the password that Dumbledore had told us: "Candy Hearts". Hoping and praying that I didn't see Malfoy before I went to Dumbledore's office, I stepped inside the Common Room…

----

Please read and review! More chapters coming soon as I am almost done with chapter 3 already! It will be my longest chapter yet!

Much luhve 33

Chelsea


	3. Deserted Corridor Discussions

I'm starting something new with the third chapter! Malfoy's point of view will be present in this chapter and possibly in future chapters. Just a heads up! All of his points of view will be in bold. If it does not say **Malfoy's Point of View** then it is in Hermione's point of view! Got it? OK! Happy reading everyone!

**Chapter 3: Self-Decorating, and Deserted Corridor Discussions**

When I stepped into my new common room I was aghast. It was just a bit smaller then the Gryffindor common room and the colors were way different. House unity is right!

I stepped farther into the room and looked around. (Obviously no Malfoy or I wouldn't be standing there looking like a kid on Christmas!) This place is gorgeous! The carpet is really soft and fluffy. I shrieked with delight and looked around me some more.

And here I thought the rooms would be divided where we had our own area to work! How wrong I was. The walls are Gryffinor maroon and the floor is Syltherin green. Gold and silver décor is obvious throughout the room. Silver candle holders are spread throughout the room and the gold Gryffindor crest and the silver Slytherin crest are encrusted into everything! I have to say, despite Gryffindor's and Slytherin's colors being together, this common room is gorgeous.

Yeah, I know this doesn't give you a good example of how the room is set up so let me explain a bit better:

When you first walk into the portrait, there is a fire place to your left up against the west wall which is surrounded by a big, comfortable looking sofa (which is maroon) and a matching armchair (that is green). And in between the two is a small table with a candle burning. My perfect reading spot! And up against the wall in the corner to my left, and to the left of the fire place was a beautiful shiny black grand piano. I shook with excitement. When I was 9 I started to take piano lessons all year around until Hogwarts. Then it was just during the summer until I found out about the Room of Requirement and there a piano would wait for me every time I opened the door. It was my secret passion that nobody knew about except for my parents. And I hoped it to stay that way.

Anyway, continuing my explanation of the room, to the middle of the room, straight ahead is an oak stair-case. When you reach the landing, there is a walk way between the door and the railing so it's a porch type thing so you can look out over the room. On the left (on the side with the fire place) up the staircase and facing the room is a door there is a gold plaque on it that says 'Head Girl'. And above the room on the right (where there is 2 big book cases with excellent reading material, an oak desk and matching chair, and another maroon sofa and green chair) there is also a door that faces the room. It has a silver plaque that says 'Head Boy'.

Smiling to myself, I hear the portrait close behind me and I feel the warmth of the room engulf me and snuggle me close. I walk slowly over to the stair case and walk up the stairs to the room that is obviously mine. And, thinking to myself why there are not portraits with passwords instead of plain oak doors, I open it and feel my face fall. There's nothing there but my stuff!

Stepping in a bit, I look around and raise a brow, wondering why this is. And, wondering if Malfoy's room is the same, I walk over and open his door. It's is! Both floors are plain stone as well as the walls. No furniture, just his stuff.

So I walk back over to my room and there is a roll of parchment floating in the middle of the room that was not there before.

I cautiously walk over to it, grab it and read it:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_As you should have noticed, there is nothing in this room other then your personal belongings. It is called a Self-Decorating Room! In order for the room to acquire such items as a bed, dresser, etc, you must think of what you would like the room in question to look like. Think about it hard in your mind, close the door and voila! The room of your dreams!_

_Happy decorating!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_PS: After the Self-Decorating Room is in effect, and if your room acquires things from the following: Pixies, Ostriches, Sand, numerous Nifflers, or Knarls, please gather all of your things and consult a teacher immediately! _

I laugh at the letter and bite my lip. What do I want my room to look like? I smile, turn around, walk out the door, close it and think hard…

'_Bed there…dresser there…black puffy chair there…black walls…black carpet…good lighting there…poster there……'_

I then open the door and gasp. My carpet is black, my wall paper is black with little red hearts here and there, and my king bed (On the left wall) has a blood red comforter, black satin sheets and a canopy. Black beads surround the whole thing so I'm sort of enclosed. My dresser is straight in front of me with all of my personal items on it such as the make-up that I now use, my hair brush, and so on. My side table is right beside the bed, and I have a big black puffy chair in the corner to my left with a small, waist high book shelf with a lamp on top of it.

I walk over to the closet that I imagined and opened it. All of my school outfits, robes, skirts, ties and shirts are hung neatly pressed on their hangers.

I turn around and smile softly. This past summer, before my father past away, I had changed just a little. I started listening to music (I never really took the time to listen to any before); I no longer liked neutral colors, and instead favored red, black and white. I started to wear make-up and different muggle clothes (No, I do not dress like a slut, and no, I am not gothic.). But then after he left, my personality changed. I sighed. Life seriously sucks. And to think I have to spend the whole year sharing a room and bathroom with Malfoy!

Just when I was about to go down and look at the bathroom, I heard the portrait open and close outside of my bedroom door. I went over to the door, peeked out and saw Malfoy. He looked in a fine mood. His jaw set, his fists clenched and his eyes burning anger.

I smirked and walked over to the stair case and leaned over the railing. "Someone's having a bad day." I mocked.

He looked up at me, startled and his eyes burned more. "Can it Granger!" Ohhh! No threats. How interesting. I smiled evilly. "What's wrong? Someone not get what he wanted for his birthday? Or perhaps your jail-ridden daddy realized what a failure you are to the newly weakened Dark Lord?" Oops. I said the wrong thing. He let out a mangled cry/growl and charged up the stairs. But I had no fear – well, at least on the outside I didn't. I stayed rooted to the spot, my eyes narrowed, but inside, I was overwhelmed with fear. The look on his face was terrifying.

He glared down at me, as he was quite a bit taller then me and got right up in my face. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my father again! Do you understand me?" he seethed. I could feel the anger radiating off of his skin.

I folded my arms over my chest and stared him down. "Why not, afraid I'm right? Afraid that he'll find out that the Dark Lord doesn't want such a failure working for him?" Now I had gone too far. He gave me one more ice cold stare, turned around, and walked into his empty room and slammed the door shut. I winched when his plaque fell off of the door, but it immediately flew back up on the door, magically holding itself in place.

----

On the way to Dumbledore's office, I half-heartedly wondered why Malfoy didn't threaten to hex me across the room when I mocked him and his family. It was actually quite shocking.

Well, I have more important things to worry about, I figured as I approached Dumbledore's office. I said the password, "Lemon Drops" and the giant statue jumped out of place and I walked alone up to his door with the handsome gold knocker. Straightening my skirt, I cleared my throat and knocked twice.

"Enter." I heard his cheery voice call from the other side of the door. Carefully I opened the door and stepped to be, once again, mesmerized by all of the strange objects that sat around his office that were whizzing, buzzing and making odd noises.

He smiled at me from over his half-moon spectacles and motioned for me to sit down. I did and he cleared his throat. "Where is the young Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"He should be on his way, Professor Dumbledore. I think he is just now finding out his room is Self-Decorating." I said, smiling. He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, yes. What a fantastic idea it was. I couldn't expect you all to sleep in a room made out of stone, now could I?" he said, his eyes sparkling.

I laughed softly. "No, Professor." I agreed. Just then there was a knock upon his door. "Come in." he said and in walks Malfoy, his face quite expressionless. "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Please, have a seat. We were just talking about the Self-Decorating Rooms! Fascinating, aren't they?" He said with his voice full of happiness.

I inwardly laughed once again at Malfoy's situation. He's now sitting in a room with two of his least favorite people; me and Dumbledore. I'm surprised he doesn't pick something up and chuck it at the wall out of frustration.

"Yes, fascinating indeed." He said coldly, but Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the harshness of his voice. He just kept smiling, his blue eyes sparkling with mischievous intentions no doubt.

After Malfoy sat down, Dumbledore folded his hands together like he usually does and looked at us. "Well, first off, I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming Head Boy and Girl. You both must be terribly tickled." He stopped there for us to respond. I nodded and Malfoy jerked his head once. I suppose that meant yes. Jeez, who pissed in his mashed potatoes today? Oh that's right! I beat him up, didn't I? I grinned.

Dumbledore then started talking again, "Well now. Let's go over your duties shall we? I imagine you both are puttered out, so we'll get right to it! You both are in charge of every school function and prefect duties. What I mean by 'school functions' I mean by Balls, and special speeches. And I shall inform you of others if I decide to have them. Now, you are in charge of assigning school prefect patrolling schedules, and you are allowed to give and take away House points and give detentions. But you must have a good enough reason. No point deduction because your day as gone a miss. Are we understood?" he asked more so looking at Malfoy then at me.

We both nodded, Malfoy glaring and Dumbledore smiling. "Good. Now, you are in charge of the decoration, bookings and just about everything that has to do with the Ball we will have. This year, we are going to have a Halloween ball!" he clapped happily, as if this brightened his whole day.

I smiled, knowing I won't have a date unless Ron or Neville find the courage to ask me, so that didn't make my smile quite as bright. But, just like he could read my mind he said, "And don't worry about asking anyone! That's another thing. You need to post this information on your House Bulletin boards. The day of the Halloween Ball, the 5th years and up will have a number magically put on their forearm. You are to find your number on a member of the opposite sex. The person with your number is the person you go with, and will have the best time with." He smiled bright. "And I know you both would want to pick a theme, but the theme is picked by me. And I have chosen for it to be a Masquerade Ball! And, since I will charm every student attending the Ball, nobody will know who he or she is until the clock strikes midnight." he said, and I smiled just to see him so happy.

Before we left, Dumbledore also mentioned the foreign exchange student program that would allow Neville's cousin to come and stay for two whole months. He would be arriving on Halloween, just before the Ball, and would stay until December 31st.

This, to me, was extremely exciting. Other then our fourth year, I had never met any other students from different wizarding schools. And he was coming all the way from America! I beamed with joy, but Malfoy, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to be sick. This just made me smile even more.

----

**Malfoy's Point of View** –

After the meeting with that overly cheerful crack pot, I lazily took a walk around a deserted part of the castle, my mind on very un-wanted topics.

First, I thought about my father. Yes, my father. That's why I was in such a foul mood earlier. He was released from Azkaban two days ago. Just great! More stress that I do NOT need. I swear he lives to make me miserable!

Second, my mind realized how much I had changed. Yes, me, Draco Malfoy has changed. I used to thrive on pleasing my father. Making damn sure I did everything he wanted, every thing he asked. And now I could care less what my father thinks. I hate him with everything that I am; especially after what he did to my mother. That bastard!

The drastic realization of me changing took place over the summer, and I dreaded the day he was to be released. And then there's Voldemort, that weak, pathetic Half-Blood who failed for the second time!" Great," I muttered to myself. Could my life get any worse, seeing as how I'm supposed to become a Death Eater after graduation (he stated this in his letter also. That's another reason why I was so angry earlier)…No, I will not allow that will not happen! I'll blow myself up before I allow my life to me owned and planned for me.

Then, my mind wandered to this stupid Halloween Ball. What kind of idea is it that you can't choose who you _want_ to go with? Not like there's a single girl in my House who I haven't gone out with. I mean I probably wouldn't go at all if he had stated right before we left that we had no choice! I just pray I'm not set up with Pansy, God forbid. I sighed and I rolled my eyes even though I was very much alone. Or so I thought at the time…

And I mean, what was the point of the whole Masquerade thing? Jeez. He really has lost his touch. And the stupid, idiotic student exchange program! God, another Longbottom in Hogwarts! I don't know how I'll stand them both, let alone one!

And finally, my mind swerved over to think about Granger. That oh-so-perfect bitch! I hate her so. I've had to battle my way to #2 in Hogwarts just to be beaten out by the best grades from a girl! A mudblood girl to boot! And what the hell happened to her this summer? Who does she think she is, talking to a Malfoy like that? I have to put up with a more self-confident Granger then before. She's already beaten me up! God that is something I do NOT want to think about. I cringed.

I sighed with frustration, my fists clenching an un-clenching, my head starting to form a migraine. I tried to calm my breathing, as I became very, very angry.

That's when I heard the quickened footsteps. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and turned around to find Blaise Zabini smirking at my reaction. "Constantly on the guard, aren't we? Your father sure would be proud." He said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes and kept my wand aimed on his chest. "Quit being an asshole, Blaise. You know how I feel about my father."

His smirk fell. "Yeah." He said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Sucks he's released. My father is still locked up, and I hope he stays that way."

Finally, I lowered my wand and ran a hand through my hair. "Shit man," I said as I suddenly wanted to punch something. "Why does my father do this crap to me? It's hell enough that I can't even have an ounce of freedom, but now this? When I read that letter, I wanted to break his neck with my bare hands! Look how he beat up my mother! He's like the devil himself!"

Blaise stepped closer and then leaned up against the wall. He was always calm and collected about everything. It made me sick. I, however, inherited my father's short fused temper.

"Did he say what was going on? Or what had to be done?" Blaise asked, ignoring the subject about my mother. He knew that it was a touchy subject and that I loved her dearly. Yes, Malfoy's can love.

I shrugged. "All I know is that he has a son he doesn't know about and that there is some sort of Prophecy. I don't know what about though." Blaise nodded. "I heard about his son. It's hard to imagine him getting jiggy with some bitch." He added. I laughed at his crude remark. I then shook my head and punched the stone wall. "Why the fuck did he put me in this mess? I am NOT going to become my father's clone. I need freedom, my own self respect and a chance at life!" And here my father thinks I'm going to become a Death Eater. Bull fucking shit is all I have to say to that. Sure he's mentioned it before, but my mother has always argued with him. She doesn't want her only child to follow the life of her husband.

At this Blaise narrowed his eyes and stepped away from the wall. "Wait a tick. What is this shit about becoming a Death Eater? I thought your mother wouldn't allow it?"

I sighed and felt the familiar jolt of dread, fear and anger tear at my stomach. And so I commenced telling him about everything he obviously didn't know. Everything the letter held about the prophecy, the statement from my father of what I was to become after graduation, and then I told him what had transpired between my mother and him, at least what I assumed happened. Blaise knows that my father beats my mother. He's done so for years. I'm never there when he does it, as he knows I'd kill him, but my mother tells me during the summer. And in the letter he said that my mother was at St. Mungo's for treatment from an 'accident'. Accident my ass; I know he beat her until she couldn't walk just so she would finally say yes for what I dread that will happen after this year at Hogwarts.

But what I don't get is how he doesn't know about his son. Yes, Voldemort has a son. Fuck, he's probably as evil as he is! How could he not know he even has one? I don't blame that bitch for keeping him away. They probably live off in bum-fucked Egypt somewhere in a shack so they'll never be found.

Blaise nodded to everything I said, his face impassive and blank. "So, in a nutshell, your father's an ass (Although we knew this already,), you mother's in the hospital because of the ass who shares the same DNA as you, and now after this year you'll be forced to become a Death Eater and serve a 'Master' who is a failure, have a life lived for you and until then you're trying to find out about this stupid Prophecy while we now know that Voldemort has a son?" I couldn't help but smirk at this. He said it terribly fast, and yet he got it all right.

I nodded and leaned up against the wall, Blaise following suit. "Shit, Draco." He said.

I sighed. "Yeah..."

----

As soon as we left Dumbledore's office Malfoy seemed to be in deep thought. And so I left him walking towards a deserted part of the castle, for what I expect to be planned for some long brooding. Over what I'm not sure, but after Dumbledore's speech and Malfoy's sudden anger and thoughtfulness I can tell something is up.

'Man am I tired,' I thought and I realized I'm behind on my reading. I pulled up my left sleeve and looked at my watch. 12:46Am. I should be getting to bed. What I really want to do is express my hunches and thoughts with Harry and Ron, but I haven't seen them since dinner. 'I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.' I thought as I walked through the portrait hole to catch up on my reading.

After about 30 minutes or so of reading, I quit, wondering if I should try and play the piano a bit before Malfoy shows up. That's when I heard a whisper outside the portrait and it swung open to reveal a very zoned out looking Malfoy. I quirked a brow, wondering if I should say something, but bit my tongue. Even though he deserves it, I'll stop the harassing for tonight.

But the silence didn't last long. When he heard me close my book he must've realized he wasn't alone and slightly shook his head. He immediately switched his 'on' button for fight mode, because he smirked. I inwardly sighed. I was tired, and that was part of the reason I hadn't planned on harassing _him_.

I decided just to sit there and stare at the fire, wondering if he'll walk on by, but my luck was not so great.

"Just can't keep your nose out of a book, can you Granger? I swear you'd live in the library if they would allow you to." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, Malfoy, I'm not sure whether or not I'd want to live in the library because it's people like _you_ who make-out with people like _Pansy_ and annoy all of the readers who are in the same _room_ as you and your snogging session!."

Malfoy glared daggers. "That is bullshit and you know it!" he yelled, fury dripping off of his words. Yes, I knew he had never made out with Pansy in the library; or at least not while I was in there, and I was in there a lot. It was just a rumor that someone made up a year ago.

That's when I pretty much cracked for the night. I stood up and faced Malfoy. I knew my eyes held no emotion, and perhaps that's why he looked at me so funny. I knew I was breaking from the inside out, I had been so ever since the passing of my father, and now I cracked one more step further from complete breakdown. And I would never forgive who killed my father. Even though I didn't know who did it, I knew that I would find out eventually.

"Just…" I sighed. "Can't you ever walk into a room without wanting someone's attention? It's tiring and tonight is just not a good night. So please, hold your damn tongue!" I said this last part rather harshly, and mock laughter shone brightly in his eyes.

"My, my…I never knew you could get tired of our little arguments. It's rather entertaining I will admit, and no. I will not bite my tongue!" he said, narrowing his eyes and daring me to say or do something. But I couldn't. I could feel the tears start to well up for the thousandth time in the past half hour. I wasn't paying attention to my reading, I was remembering. And I wished I wouldn't recall all these things:

'_As soon as I realized it was my dead father on the ground, I rushed over to my mother's side and tried to do something, anything. She was sitting there, sobbing in her hands and rocking back and fourth. I didn't know who killed him, but I would find out and end his life; just like he did my father's.'_

And so I didn't do or say anything. I just slowly turned around, walked up the stairs, into my bedroom and shut the door quietly. I had grown tired of him for one day.

I now knew one thing. I had changed, and for both the better _and_ the worse. The better was more self-confident, more independent and more sarcastic; a more all around bitch. The worse was cracking at times like this. I loathed breaking in front of Malfoy, and now he saw part of my weakness, he saw I wasn't all who I used to be. And part of who I am now is just an empty shell, lying and waiting for a taste of sweet revenge.

--

There's the end of chapter 3! What do you think? I know that this chapter makes you wonder what the hell is going on lol, but it's supposed to! Don't worry, you'll find out soon! I already have pretty much the whole thing planned out.

Please review! Create criticism is encouraged!

Much luhve 33

Chelsea

Credits: Thank you Mary An for the idea of the Ball. The whole Masquerade, number thing, charming people thing and all that is the work of my bestest friend Mary! XD


	4. Forbidden Attraction

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot and a few custom characters._

**Chapter 4: Forbidden Attraction and An Unexpected Visitor**

**Draco –**

After the brief encounter with the Mudblood, I went to bed and fell asleep after a few minutes of pondering her behavior.

First she's all pissed and all high and mighty on insults, but then she completely fell apart. 'So unlike her…' I had thought. But that's when the exhaustion won out and I fell into a series of dark dreams and un- uneasy sleep.

The next morning I awoke to find her to have already showered and left the Common Room to what I assumed to be the library since I had woken up a good 30 minutes to an hour before breakfast was to be served. But then again, what do I care what goes on with her life?

Sighing inwardly, I looked up to see the Mudblood laughing with her boyfriends and the Weaselette. But I noticed something different (Not like I've ever watched the Mudblood during breakfast before!). Her eyes were completely void of emotion. And her smile, I could tell, was strained and the laugh she let out was horrible. It was like she forgot how to laugh, how to have fun, but at times she was fearless, and totally sarcastic and rude; like she's two different people. The depressed, pathetic Granger and the bitter, wild and out there Granger who stands up to me...How could her boyfriends not notice? It's like she completely changed from the previous years at Hogwarts.

And who would have ever thought that she'd break down in front of me? Draco Malfoy, her one and only enemy at Hogwarts!

The irony! Who would have thought that Miss-perfect-Granger would ever crack around the edges and fall flat on her face? It was quite amusing I have to say.

But, just when I was pondering on how I could make her life miserable, Goyle tapped me on the shoulder. Now pissed off, I turned to look at him only to find him trying to talk with his mouth full. I scoffed and turned my head in disgust, not knowing that I returned to staring at the bushy-headed Gryffindor.

--

**Hermione -**

When I woke up really early this morning, I remembered how I had cracked in front of the evil, slimy git himself. I cringed at the thought and then I spent the next 10 minutes freaking out until I realized I couldn't take it back and when he decided how to humiliate me I would just throw it back at him. I mean, what could I do about it? What was done was done. No point in fretting over it.

But inside I was screaming. Of course there was a reason to fret! It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy I'm talking about here. He's going to ruin my last year here I know it. I can feel it in my bones. And it will probably be least when I'm least expecting it, too! "Damnit!" I swore under my breath. Cringing, I looked around to see if anyone noticed. Harry and Ron would probably faint if they heard me swear.

Still looking around, I was wondering what everyone was doing as nobody was talking or paying any attention to me. Harry and Ron were passing jokes around the table and Ginny was listening and laughing at the punch lines.

Sighing, as I continued to ponder about last night, knowing there wasn't anything else to do about it anyway; my eyes traveled somewhere that they shouldn't have.

I found myself looking over at Malfoy, who was eating slowly as though deep in thought, and every time he'd move his head, I'd look away, pretending to be happy as I'd let out a hollow laugh at the series of jokes that were being passed around the table. If he looked over here, he'd probably notice it was a fake laugh. (Like he ever would,) And that's when another voice in my mind spoke up. '_And exactly what do you care if he looks or not?' _

Forcing the voice in my head away, I stole another look at Malfoy. I saw him looking at Goyle and finally turn his face away to look out across the hall. That's when I gave up looking at him (Although deep in the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't be looking at all,) and continued to eat my meal.

--

After breakfast I headed off to the first class of the day with Harry and Ron (DADA).

Harry and Ron looked only a tad bit curious as to what the new teacher will be like, but I, on the other hand, could jump up and down with excitement. I always enjoyed the first class of the day and the first class with a new teacher. You never knew what to expect.

As we entered the classroom we took our usual seats up front on the left of the room, and the Slytherin's on the right. Unfortunately, we had double DADA today. What a joy.

As I began to get out my wand, DADA book, a bit a parchment and quill, I noticed that the teacher had begun walking down the walkway and up to his desk, a very cheerful smile plastered on his pale pink lips.

I immediately shivered. His hair is a lighter brown, with darker tints to it in places; his eyes are overly dark and cheery. They look extremely creepy. He's about two feet taller then I, putting him about 5'7' or 8. He has a very muscular build that could easily crush someone like me. I shivered again at the thought, and was all of a sudden aware that he was looking at me like Christmas had come 3 months early.

My mouth had suddenly gone dry and he looked away from me, pulled out a piece of parchment and leaned casually against his desk. I didn't like him at all.

Smiling that white toothed, perfect shiny yet creepy smile he said, "Roll call!" A few people groaned, and I shifted in my seat, wishing I could run from my seat and sit in the back. Hell, I'd sit next to Malfoy just to get this guy to stop looking at me.

And then something else really freaked me out. As he called out the first name, he looked directly at me and winked. I gulped and looked wildly around the room, hoping nobody noticed, my eyes landing on Harry who was beside me. He looked over at me, smiled and then frowned at the look on my face. "You ok Hermione?" he asked softly out of the side of his mouth so the teacher couldn't hear.

I nodded and looked back at the teacher. He was still looking at me. Shrinking slightly in my seat, my insides turn to lead, making me want to puke all of a sudden and wishing that this class would end.

--

**Malfoy –**

When we entered the first class of the day, which just so happened to be Defense against the Dark Arts with the stupid Gryffindors, I sat back, relaxed and began to stare into space. But when the teacher came in, I was brought roughly back to reality when he passed by my desk. Something was very…wrong with him.

Watching him go up to the desk, I inwardly cringed at the look on his face. And to whom he was looking at. Although I couldn't see her, I knew he was looking at Granger.

Scowling, I tried to look around Crabbe's fat head to see the stupid Mudblood. What was up with this guy? He looked like he wanted to jump her or something. I shivered. I couldn't imagine that EVER happening to anyone. Stupid Mudblood…

That's when he started the Roll Call and I noticed that he winked in someone's direction. What a freak!

Disgusted, I leaned back in my chair, figuring Granger loved the attention. That brown-nosing book worm…

--

**Hermione –**

After Defense Against the Dark Arts I remained uneasy for the rest of the day. I'd jump at odd little noises and constantly look around me to if someone were watching me. You know that freaky feeling on the back of your neck that you get when you think someone is watching you? Yeah, that's what I had.

It is now dinner time and although I felt lonely at the moment I was blessing the lack of contact I'd received when we sat down to eat. Or was I? As usual the boys minded their own business and Ginny wasn't here. Sighing, I picked at my food, ate a few bites and excused myself from the table.

Only getting a few nods and nothing else I felt myself bubble over the edge. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Am I so pathetic that I can't even be acknowledged by either of you? Well I tell you what! I'm so SICK of it, SICK, SICK, SICK!" After saying this rather loudly, I could feel the eyes of my fellow students all around me cast up in my direction. Feeling the urge to bust into tears I ran from the Hall, up the staircase and into the Heads common room, only to find –

"Gin!" I said as the flaming red-headed Weasly looked up at me from over the book she was reading on the couch. "What are you doing here? How did you find out the password?" I asked, the streaming tears forgotten and numbly stinging my cold cheeks.

She smiled at me and put the book down, stood up, walked over to me and embraced me in a tight, warm hug. Pulling away, her little mischievous smirk played across her lips. "I followed you last night. I knew you were in the need of girl talk, so I memorized your password and voila! Here I am!" She said, smiling.

Despite how lousy I felt, and although I should be mad, as she could give the password to anybody, I returned the smile and the hug.

Ginny grabbed my hands and led me over to the couch to sit down. I clasped my delicate hands in my lap and looked down at the floor.

"Sooo..." She said as she leaned back on the couch. I assumed we would be here a while as she was getting comfortable. Sighing, I scooted farther back in my seat and pulled my knees up and sat Indian style on the couch.

"So what…?" I asked stupidly. I just felt so bad. I could feel myself rapidly fall down this big black and desolate hole. And unless I did something about it that hole will get bigger, close around me and never let me out.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat Indian style too and then turned to face me on the couch. I looked over at her and she looked at me in pity. "You look like shit, you know that right?" At first I was taken aback by her bluntness and her use and language, but then again I haven't been in touch with her over the summer, nor had we been as close in school last year as much as we were the year before.

"I know you're all bummed about your dad, but life does move on, Hermione." She said as she twirled her hair between her fingers. At first I was thinking, 'What a _bitch_!', but she wasn't done.

As if she read my mind she let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah, that probably made me sound like a complete bitch, but I meanyou can't waste your life by reliving the nightmares, horrors or bad times in your life. You just can't. I'm already noticing and you may or may not be aware of it, but the thoughts and sorrow of your father are eating you away!"

By now I was crying all over again and listening desperatelyto every word. The words she spoke were so true, so full of hope that I couldn't help but start the water-works. My God…I am withering away from it all. I've only been here one day and I'm already finding the misery out of life. I must have started during the summer, because right now I feel like I can't get up. It's like I'm stuck in a big lake of tar and I keep sinking.

Ginny smiled warmly at me and patted my hand comfortably. "It's ok. Let it all out. You need to. I'm going to help you Hermione. We may not have been in touch or spent as much time together as I'm sure either one of us would have liked, but I do consider you my best friend. And best friends help each other no matter what."

I smiled a true, genuine smile and hugged her tightly. When we broke apart she dried a few of my tears with her thumb and sighed. "So, tell me everything. Tell me what guys you like, what you did over the summer, whether or not you think the new teacher is hot and everything!" she laughed.

My smile faded and I shivered.

"Gin he's not normal. There's something wrong with him." She tilted her head to the side and a look of confusion and curiosity etched onto her freckled face. "What do you mean?"

Letting out a shaky breath I explained how he looked at me, how he winked at me and the vibes he let off. "I don't what it is, but I don't trust him as far as I could throw him and he makes me uneasy."

"Hm," she paused, as though looking for the words. "I didn't get any feelings like that. We had him for our last class and I thought hee was hot. Are you sure he winked at you? That would be pretty freaky if he did." I nodded and she bit her lip, but then her lips curved into a smile. "Someone has a crush on you…" she started to taunt. I laughed at her childishness and shook my head, throwing the bad thoughts of him away. "You're hopeless you know? And who, might I ask, do _you_ like?" I asked mischievously.

Her smile widened and she started to blush. "Well…I have another crush on Harry…" she muttered shyly. I smirked and pushed her playfully. "Awww…And does he know?"

She nodded and bit her lip, looked away and turned back to me, her eyes alive with…life. "Yeah, he asked me out too!" she cried happily.

I gasped. "Oh Gin, that's excellent! I can't believe he didn't tell me! Or you for that matter! When did he ask you?"

"It was yesterday after you went on to the Head's common room. That's one of the reasons I followed you. I wanted to tell you! I was so happy! He stopped me right out side of the portrait and shuffled around for a while talking about the weather," she chuckled, shaking her head and playing with the seam on the fabric of the sofa. I've never seen her so happy! "And then finally he sighed and let it out really fast. I couldn't understand him so he had to repeat himself and when he did he looked me in the eyes. Gosh, his eyes! Their so dreamy! I could stare into them for hours!" she giggled at her own girly self and I laughed along with her. "That's amazing Gin! But you want to know something?" I asked. I had just remembered the picture that Harry had on the train. I smirked when she nodded. "I know he has a picture of you with little hearts drawn around it like some love sick puppy!" I laughed harder.

She gasped and gaped at me like I was growing another head. And then she cracked a smile. "He does not!" she exclaimed, shaking her head and started to laugh really hard.

I nodded and finally the laughter died down. We sighed in content and stared into the fire. All was silent for a few minutes until she broke it, looking at me cautiously. "You know you do need to move with your life? You can't be like this, Hermione. I can't to see you like this. You probably aren't aware of it, but you've changed dramatically. Your personality…" she shook her head and bit her lip. "I don't know…Something changed though. You're not as bossy, not as driven. I know it was because of your father, but you have to snap out of it. You'll go crazy if you don't."

I sighed, knowing it was true. But damnit, I miss him so much! My heart aches with loss and pain. God, I wish I knew who killed him…

I finally nodded under her gaze and she rubbed my back soothingly. "I promise Hermione. I promise it will all be better soon…"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" I said quite suddenly, getting all happy and excited again. "I was wondering if you could give me a complete make-over…."

She looked at me and grinned, that look in her eye again.

I then smirked and she nodded. "You bet I will. And when I'm done, you'll be so drop-dead sexy that any guy that looked you over would be called insane!"

I laughed and shook my head. "I hope something good comes out of it. I need some fun in my life for a change…"

She conjured a pen and paper to write down God only knows what. She kept mumbling and I bit my lip. "Should I be worried?" she laughed and shook her head. "Nope, don't worry one little bit. You'll have fun alright. Although you're Head Girl…What do you think of a party…?"

--

Later that night, after Ginny had left, I went up to my room to go to bed. We had planned to do the make-over tomorrow. I just didn't know what I'd do if I didn't have Ginny as my friend. No, not just a friend; a BEST friend. She swore she'd pull me out of my rut and that we'd throw this party, I'd have fun and it would be after the make-over, so I could go all out. The party would be on Saturday night, and tomorrow it would be Friday. I could barely control my anticipation. All these years I had looked the same; was looked down upon as the same old know-it-all bookworm who could answer any question that was thrown at me, and I was tired of it. Tired of all the ridicule and loneliness…

Harry and Ron didn't know, but for years I had been made fun of. The people who were doing it were just too afraid to do it in front of them. No, they would wait until I was alone. Then they would strike. Constant harping on my hair, my lack of make-up, and my "snooty-ness" they would call it. I'm so tired of it! I have to change. Change for my sanity and change for my self-confidence. Out of all my years at Hogwarts I have not had a single date. I have never been approached by a guy, nor had I been the 'approacher'. I've been too afraid of rejection. I can't handle failure and I can't handle rejection. I would have cracked.

But tomorrow it would change, I thought as I sat in the window-sill looking down upon the darkened shadows that played across the grounds from the moonlight. It would all be different and I would have some peace in my life. I could have _fun_.

--

Well there you are! Chapter four! I am very sad to say I only have 1 review…one…:tear: But seriously though, I did expect a bit more then that. I worked really hard on this fic and this is the only fan fiction I've written that has a full thought out plot. I amazed myself with it actually lol! Anywayz…Please read and REVIEW! If there's something wrong with it I need to know! Keep reading…I promise you won't be disappointed…

Thanks…

Chelsea


	5. Living in Hell

Disclaimer: _Once again I own nothing but this plot and a few made-up characters. 3_

**Chapter 5: Living in Hell **

**--**

**Hermione –**

I woke up to the pounding on my bedroom door and someone shouting my name with fury. "WAKE UP GRANGER!" Groaning and mumbling with high annoyance I looked over at my digital clock that was currently running by magic. It read 1:16am.

"Who is it!" I yelled, still un-able to know what was going on. All I knew was that I wanted to go back to bed, but the pounding on my door never ceased. Throwing the covers off of me, I walked over to the door, opened it a crack and shrieked. I tried to push the door shut, only to have the door pushed open which caused me to stumble backwards onto my bed. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked grudgingly. What on earth could he possibly need at this hour?

He looked very angry about something. What did I do this time? But then I found out…

"You stupid, _stupid_ Mudblood! You left me to do _our_ detention all by _myself_! Do you know what that shit hole Filch made me do! He made me clean out the owlery! WITHOUT MAGIC! You are SO going to pay Gra-"but I cut him off.

"Shut up, Malfoy! God how SO awful! You had to clean the owlery. You had to actually _work_ for once in your life." I said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I forgot ok? But don't you dare raise your voice at me like that again, or I will make sure I hex you to oblivion!" with that said, I pushed him roughly from my room and slammed the door shut, sealing it with a locking charm.

Huffing, I walked back over to my bed, collapsed on it, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. How could I forget the detention? I probably lost Gryffindor more points AND received a make-up detention with someone horrid like Snape. I cringed at the thought and closed my eyes with irritation. Damnit! How DID I forget? It's not like me to forget crap like that. I guess my eruption in the Great Hall towards Harry and Ron made it slip from my mind.

Oh, and Ginny! I laughed. Of course I forgot when I saw her. But it will all be alright. I'll have a make-up detention and it will be done. That means one night less that I'll have to put up with Malfoy's ego.

Sighing with raw satisfaction I got back under the covers to try and get some more sleep. Even though it would be sorted out, in the back of my mind part of me could care less, but the other part was screaming at me for being too forgetful. '_Just like Neville_…' my mind spoke up horribly. I gasped and shook my head. Although he was a great friend and all it was a given at how forgetful and dense he was sometimes. If were like him I'd probably drop out of school! I screamed a muffled scream. How could I think that way? He was my friend!

Huffing with frustration, I turned over and threw the covers over my head to try and get some more sleep. Breathing slowly I began to drift into my uneasy dreamland with dreams plagued with visions of Snape, who really turned out to be Neville telling me how stupid I was and that I should try a different school.

--

**Draco –**

After dinner I realized I was late for detention. How could I have forgotten? When I almost made it to Filch's office I realized that Hermione was no where to be seen. 'She better be here…' I thought grudgingly as I knocked curtly on the door.

"Come in!" Barked Filch. I strode in looking smug as usual and waited for him to speak. "Granger isn't here. We have to wait." He said, not looking in my direction. Rolling my eyes I went and sat down on an old, smelly and clawed up couch on the east wall. I hated sitting on something so filthy, but I didn't feel like standing.

We waited for almost 45 minutes with Mrs. Norris staring at me the whole time until Filch rose from his seat abruptly and pointed out the door. "Go clean the owlery, Malfoy, and no magic!" I looked at him like he had grown an extra head. "But Granger isn't here! You don't expect me to clean that whole place without her do you!" I asked incredulously.

He gave me a 'deal with it' look and pointed to the door again. "She's not showing Mr. Malfoy. But don't worry; I'll make sure she pays her due." He cackled.

Although I'm glad to have the stupid Mudblood in Filch's hands, I couldn't help but think he was extremely creepy. I left as quickly as possible and took my time getting to the owlery. Why rush? I have to clean the whole fucking thing by myself! The nerve of her! How dare she forget! Stupid Mudblood bitch…

--

Finally I was done. After six hours of sweat, dirt, grime and shit (literally), I was done. But I was also livid. As I approached the Head's common room portrait I ran the last few steps, busted into the room, up the stairs and pounded on her door. "WAKE UP GRANGER!" I continued to pound, knowing damn well she heard me. It took her a few seconds and she had the audacity to shout, "Who is it!"

Then I heard her walk across the room, open the door, shriek and try to slam the door shut. Ohhhh no! She wasn't getting away that easily. I pushed the door open, making her stumble and fall onto her bed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked. This made me even angrier, if that was even possible.

"You stupid, _stupid_ Mudblood! You left me to do _our_ detention all by _myself_! Do you know what that shit hole Filch made me do! He made me clean out the owlery! WITHOUT MAGIC! You are SO going to pay Gra-"but she cut me off. How dare she!

"Shut up, Malfoy! God how SO awful! You had to clean the owlery. You had to actually _work_ for once in your life." She spat at me sarcastically. "I'm sorry I forgot ok? But don't you dare raise your voice at me like that again, or I will make sure I hex you to oblivion!" before I could retort or hex her with millions of zits or an extra head that looked like a moose, she pushed me out of her room and sealed it with a charm.

I came to a halt right outside my door way. Looking back over to her room I thought, '_Did she just apologize to me_?' Shaking my head I went into my room and collapsed on the bed, not even having enough energy to change clothes. And it was all Granger's fault…

"Stupid bitch…"

--

**Hermione –**

I woke up at 7:00am with the sun pouring into my window and splashing on my face. Remembering what today was going to bring, I leapt up out of my bed and did a little dance. For days I've been withering away, but not today. Today I was going to be happy!

Grabbing my towel I went to the bathroom to find it empty. Walking over to Malfoy's door, I stood in front of it and knocked. No answer. Smiling I walked back over to where the bathroom was and once inside I turned on the shower, stepped out of my sleeping pants and throwing off my night gown, I stepped into the shower and relaxed to the hot water beating down on my skin.

I sighed with happiness and pure bliss. I've always loved the feel of a hot shower in the morning. It's refreshing, addictive and makes me never want to turn the water off.

After I washed my hair with my plum and lavender shampoo, washed my body off with the matching soap, I spent another 5 minutes just standing under the hot spray, savoring every minute of it. I was completely spacing out until – "C'mon Granger, you've spent over thirty minutes in there! Hurry the hell up!" Rolling my eyes I turned off the water, wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door.

I looked up a few inches only to find a very grumpy and pissed off Malfoy. But his expression changes quicker then you could blink. It went from pissed to totally surprised.

He stood there stunned for a moment and then regained his composure. Covering his eyes he threw a disgusted look at me. "God, Granger! Nobody wants to see that!" he snarled. At once I was hurt. Despite my overly fluffy hair I thought I looked pretty good. "Well I didn't bring my clothes! I thought you left already so I figured I could take a leisurely shower! So shut the hell up and fucking sue me!" I retorted, feeling very angry and very hurt.

Pushing my way past Malfoy before he could answer, (I seem to be doing a lot of that don't I?) I strode over to my bedroom door, walked inside and shut it. Man, living with Malfoy is just like living in hell! Who ever marries the bastard I seriously feel sorry for her. Unless it's Pansy; then I'd laugh.

--

After our brief encounter with my wearing nothing but a towel I was surprised to find I wasn't embarrassed at all. I mean it was just Malfoy and he'd rather see me dead then almost naked. I laughed at the thought. Most guys would kill to see a girl naked, but Malfoy would prefer to eat dragon dung. Hilarious!

Once I had gotten dressed I looked at my clock. It read 7:45am. I still had an hour and forty-five minutes until class started. Smiling to myself, I walked out my room to hear the shower running in the bathroom. Shaking my head, I grabbed my book bag and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

--

**Draco –**

My God! How long had she been in there! Striding over to the bathroom I began pounding on the door. "C'mon Granger, you've spent over thirty minutes in there! Hurry the hell up!" It took her a second to shut the water off and get to the door. When she opened it I was highly pissed off until I saw she was only wearing a towel from her chest to the mid of her thighs.

'_Damn_…' I thought as I quickly took her all in. And then, as quickly as I could so she wouldn't get suspicious, I gave her a disgusted look and covered my eyes. "God, Granger! Nobody wants to see that!" Uncovering them, I looked at her and then she began telling me off: "Well I didn't bring my clothes! I thought you left already so I figured I could take a leisurely shower! So shut the hell up and fucking sue me!"

But before I could retort she, once again, pushed her way passed me and went into her room, slamming the door behind her. How dare she! I am a Malfoy, and no matter how much I hate my father, I still deserve respect! I am above her and she has no right to push me around like some little toy. Glaring daggers at her door, I figured I'd leave it alone for now and go ahead and take my shower. '_Was I becoming soft?_'

I shook my head and scowled. This is just not my week. I swear I hate her. I thought living with the Mudblood would be bad, yes, but living with Granger is like living in bloody hell!

--

Once my shower was taken, I walked down to the Great Hall. It was already 8:40am and I had forty minutes until my first class was to begin. Sitting in my usual seat in between Parkinson and Goyle I inwardly groaned and put on a scowl as Parkinson began telling me the latest gossip. The 'juiciest' was from this morning. Supposedly that pathetic weasel breath asked out Granger 30 minutes ago. Nobody knew what she had responded as the 'source', Parkinson had said, didn't stay long enough to find out. Who the 'source' was I never found out, but I imagined it was given to Parkinson by someone from Ravenclaw, who found out from a Gryffindor. We don't associate with Hufflepuffs.

I laughed inwardly at this. I'm surprised they weren't going out before today. Its seventh year and it was so bloody obvious that he liked her since our second year! After pondering it for a few minutes I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. Nausea I bet. Shaking my head I began to eat what I could of my breakfast. Damnit! This whole Weasley/Granger thing is making me sick to my stomach!

But deep down in the depths of my mind I couldn't help shake a weird feeling I've never had before. I just couldn't put my finger on it…

--

**Hermione –**

The rumors were everywhere. I couldn't get away from them! All of the 'girly girls' I liked to call them, would throw me looks and giggle. I rolled my eyes and headed towards my first class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. This now became my least favorite class, and I'd only been there once since school started!

When I walked in I was once more the raw meat in a pack of wild animals. Every eye was on me and I hated it. Why were they acting like this? All Ron did was ask me out! Sighing, I took my seat and began to think about earlier.

- Flash back -

_As soon as I had stepped foot out of the Heads' common room Ron approached me looking extremely pleased yet nervous. "H-hey, Hermione…" he had stuttered. I had taken an extra long blink then as I had to have a chance to roll my eyes. It was so obvious!_

"_Hey Ron," I greeted back, although I still felt slightly bitter towards him and Harry for ignoring me, as I began walking toward the stairs. "Can I talk to you?" he asked while looking at his feet. I stopped and turned to him. Pretending not to realize what was going on I said, "Sure, what's up?"_

_Sighing, he looked in my eyes. "I'm sorry Harry and I ignored you." He said. I was very surprised. Usually it was Harry who apologized first, not the other way around. I waved it off with my hand, suddenly feeling impatient. "Don't worry about it. Is that all? I'm rather hungry."_

_He shook his head and put his hand on my arm as I started walking again. "No…" he started and shuffled his weight from foot to foot. "I-I was a-actually wonder if you w-would like to…gowoutwimme?" Wow, I'm surprised he didn't screw up the whole sentence...I laughed to myself._

_It took me a few seconds and the whole time he never looked back up at me. He's really insecure. Only then did I not know that someone was listening to everything that was being said. If knew that then, then I would have ignored him completely. But then again I probably would have been called a bitch. It was a lose lose situation because now I was being talked about for being 'asked out'. I'm Hermione Granger and whenever a guy was in my life like that (Although Viktor was the only guy in my life EVER), I was talked about and made fun of. It was so damn depressing I wanted to shoot myself sometimes._

"_Well, Ron, I'm really sorry and all, but…I don't like you like that." I said as gently as I could. He was my best friend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Oh," he muttered but then looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "That's alright, I understand." I smiled back and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, Ron." He shook his head. "Don't apologize, its ok." With both of us smiling, although Ron looking a bit down, we entered the Great Hall for me to find a few people looking at me and whispering. Why all the drama? Its ridicules!_

_Shaking my head I found the way to my seat and sat down. Harry smiled at me and I smiled back. He then looked at Ron. I assumed they were talking with their eyes because Ron shook his head and Harry gave him a small pat on the arm._

_The rest of breakfast was uneventful unless you count all the people that were obviously talking about me. How did they find out so quickly? That's when I looked over at Lavender and Parvati. They winked at me and then I knew. Stupid gossipers! Goodness…_

_That's when I found myself looking over at the Slytherin table to find Malfoy missing. 'He's probably still doing his hair…' I thought as a few people were still getting to breakfast. I looked at my watch. 8:36! "Guys we better go," I said to them only to find them still eating. Rolling my eyes I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder. "See you guys there then?" and they nodded. Stepping on the other side of the bench, I straightened my robes and skirt. Tucking the hair behind my ears I made my way out of the Hall, ready to start the day._

- End Flashback –

And here I am, in my least favorite class ever. And just because of the stupid teacher! I sighed and waited for Professor Young to arrive.

--

**Draco –**

Taking my usual seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I noticed a certain bushy headed Gryffindor already in her seat. Surprisingly she was more towards the back the instead of her usual front row seat.

Feeling the urge to get back at her for making me serve our detention alone I smirked and said rather loudly, "Hey Granger! When are you and Weaselbee getting married? You're not inviting me to the wedding are you? Merlin knows there would be enough filth there to infest the whole world!" Crabbe and Goyle cackled in the background and Pansy hooted with laughter.

Smirking, I noticed how she became very stiff as she tried to hold back Ron, who was now trying to cross to the Slytherin's side of the room and pound me to a bloody pulp. I laughed and pointed at them.

"What's wrong, Weasley? Can't even fend for yourself and tell your old lady to back off?" I taunted as Hermione was still holding all of him back. Damn, she's pretty strong for a Mudblood…

After she had calmed Weasley down, who was now glaring in my direction, she whispered a few words to Harry and Ron and then got up from her table and walked over to my desk, put her face right in mine and shouted, really, really loudly, "SHUT UP!" and went back to sit down right as the teacher came in to look at Granger, who was fuming. She was fuming? Ha! While her little friends tried to hold back sniggers, I kept shooting a look of disgust and hatred to the side of her head. I knew she could feel my gaze on her and she turned to give me a smirk that rivaled my own.

All of a sudden I felt like I wanted to stare at her forever, her and her smirk. What! What was I thinking! It's Mudblood Granger! Nobody special! Just Granger!

Shaking my head after she turned to find the desk really fascinating (after the DADA class yesterday she never looked at him again), I opened my book to the page that was written on the board, and thus we began to learn the consequences of using the Killing Curse and how to defend you against it. Didn't we learn this in our fourth year?

Rolling my eyes, I turned to look at Granger. She was doodling on a piece of parchment. I snorted to myself. She knew everything the teachers knew, why does she bother coming to class?

I sighed and rested my chin in my palm, staring out into space and trying to get the stupid Mudblood out of my head.

--

**Hermione –**

As I continued to wait for Mr. Creepy to arrive (yes I had given him his own name) I could sense that Malfoy and his crew just walked in. They took up ego and a lot of breathing space when they were in the same room as you; you just knew when you were in the same room with them. It was suffocating.

As expected, he started to taunt Ron and me about the rumors. He insulted us by telling us that our wedding would be so dirty that it would infest the world. Figures…

God, what had Mrs. Weasley been feeding Ron? He was stronger then before, but I still held him back. I was glad I worked out all summer or I wouldn't have been able to. That's how I vent my frustrations and pain by the way; I work out.

Then he shouted another insult, this one at Ron. He fought harder, but I was able to force him back in his seat so he could cool off. After I said "Chill, Ron" and "Keep him back, Harry" I got up from my desk, went over to Malfoy's and said, "SHUT UP!"

I got right in his face, too. I never should have though. When I did I could smell his cologne and I found myself wanting to bury my head in his chest to breathe all of him in. EWWWW! That's _Malfoy!_ I must be going mental! Maybe I need to be admitted into St. Mungo's…

He never had a chance to scream back at me, (I was glad too, because everyone was watching us, but I found I didn't care.) Mr. Creepy walked in just as I sank back into my seat. As I assumed, he, once again, found me very interesting because he kept staring at me. Freak! This is only the second class of the year and I wish I could shrivel up and die in my chair so nobody could look at me. I mean what was his problem!

Trying not to meet his eyes, I began to find my desk very interesting and after he had started the lesson I started doodling, as the lesson was pretty much a review of our fourth year, and as I started to draw a little puppy I began to think of someone I shouldn't have…

--

The rest of classes went by as usual. I tried to avoid Malfoy like the plague because I knew I had pissed him off. You just don't get in his face (literally) and not get away with it. I knew I would regret it, but it felt really good. Not as good as it did when I slapped him in our third year, but it felt good all the same.

It was now dinner time and Ginny finished early, so she could get everything prepared for later. Giving me a wink she leapt from her seat, said something about "Charms Homework" and ran out of the Hall.

I smiled down at my plate, trying to calm my nerves. I was going to change tonight Ginny had said I would look 100 times hotter and that I could keep some of her make-up. She also said that she'd teach me how to use it. Since I've always been plain Jane, I only wore make-up for the Yule Ball and I had Ginny's help then, too.

Just then, while I was debating on whether or not to get up, the person I wanted to see the least came over to the Gryffindor table. I looked up at him and stared him in the eye. That's when I got a strange feeling swell up in my chest. _Merlin…Those eyes…_

I shook my head slightly and scowled. "What ever insult you are going to throw at me, you better forget it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." I said, sticking my nose up in the air. He rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of paper in my hand. "It's from Filch; our detention as been cancelled because Peeves wrecked his office. Peeves also scared that stupid cat, Mrs. Norris up in Trelawney's Tower and she's having a fit. So do yourself a favor and get over yourself, Mudblood." He spat and turned on his heel, his black robes billowing behind him very 'Snape-like'.

I rolled my eyes and read the letter:

_Trouble-Makers,_

_No detention tonight. Peeves wrecked my damn office and scared my sweet, precious Mrs. Norris up in that old bat's tower. Detention will start again on Monday at 8pm. DO NOT BE LATE! If you are, I might get out my old chains and hang you from the ceiling._

_A.F._

I shook my head at the letter and stuffed it in my bag. Amazing! Nobody even noticed Malfoy came over to our table…

Sighing, I got up from my seat. Now they notice…"'Mione, where are you going?" asked Ron. "I'm not really feeling well, so I'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" they nodded and I stepped over the wooden bench and worked my way up to the Hall doors, trying to swing my hips a little as I did. I laughed inwardly at myself. 'I certainly am changing…' I thought to myself as I was very un-aware of the pair of silvery blue eyes that were watching every move I made…

Although I am not a familiar face to change, I think it is safe to say that a new life is to begin.

--

_A/N: Ok…So…I had originally decided that this chapter would have Hermione's make-over and stuff in it, but I got all the way to page 9 on Microsoft Word and realized I hadn't even started it! Haha…soo I am going to have it in the next chapter. Keep in mind that I have up to chapter 13 planned out in my head and the summary of it all written out on paper, so this fic will last a while and it will have a definite plot. It's not going to be clichéd so have no fear. READ AND REVIEW!_


	6. Hidden Beauty

_Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing but the plot and a few made-up characters. :huffs: Although I wish I owned Draco Malfoy XD_

**Chapter 6: Hidden Beauty**

--

**Draco –**

After a long debate on whether or not to give the letter to Granger, I found myself walking over to the Gryffindor table. After all, Dumbledore gave me orders to see that she got it. And I didn't want to piss the old crack pot off.

I tried to be discrete, as I didn't feel like talking/annoying anybody at the moment.

When I was right in front of the Mudblood herself I saw her looking at me very strangely. I know I'm good looking, but bloody hell! I found that my heart started to begin racing. Something I've never had happen before. I stared back as she sat there for a fleeting second just looking into my eyes. And, just as quick as she fell into her transfixed stare, she snapped out of it, shook her head slightly and scowled up at me.

"What ever insult you are going to throw at me, you better forget it, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." she said, sticking her nose up in the air. I rolled my eyes as I found myself wanting to sit next to her and inhale her strong plum scent that I could smell coming off of her in the bathroom the other day.

Shaking the thoughts away, I scolded myself horribly and shoved the piece of paper in her hand. "It's from Filch; our detention as been cancelled because Peeves wrecked his office. Peeves also scared that stupid cat, Mrs. Norris up in Trelawney's Tower and she's having a fit. So do yourself a favor and get over yourself, Mudblood." I spat at her and turned on my heel. I had to get away from her as quick as possible.

Walking back over to my seat, I sat down heavily and put my head in my hands. That's when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Drakie Poo?" said Pansy in her annoyingly high pitched voice. I shrugged her hand off without looking and said, "Leave me alone, Parkinson!" She gasped in shock and stuck her nose up in the air, just like Hermione did a few minutes ago. '_Hermione did it cuter…'_ a horrible voice spoke up in my mind. I groaned and slammed my fist on the table. When the hell did I start calling her Hermione? And did I just call that piece of filth, _cute_? Merlin…What's happening to me?

I looked up from my palm to see Herm-_Granger_ stuff the note in her bag and get up from the table, leaving her friends behind. I found myself watching her walk towards the Hall doors and couldn't help but to think, '_Nice legs…_'

--

**Hermione –**

After what felt like the shortest walk of my life, I found myself in front of the Head's common room. Saying the password, I walked in to find Ginny sitting on the couch reading a Muggle magazine called Cosmo Girl. I laughed and she looked up and smiled. "'Bout time, I've got everything ready!" she said and patted the seat next to her. I walked over and sat down next to her, raised a brow and pointed at the magazine. She blushed and handed it to me. "I bought it over the summer. I really liked the magazine so I subscribed and brought them here. Mum said she'd send me the rest by owl." I laughed and shook my head. "So? When do you want to get started? We're not doing it down here are we? Malfoy might walk in."

She shook her head. "No, we'll be doing it up in your room. I already got everything set up. Are you ready?" I nodded and we got up from the couch. That's when I heard a shuffle outside of the common room and saw the portrait fly open and Malfoy walked in, looking terribly out of it. His brows were drawn together in immense concentration and he ran a hand through his hair. When he noticed we were in the room he jumped slightly and glared at us. "How did she get in here?" he asked stupidly. I raised a brow and put my hands on my hips. "I let her in," I lied and stared him down.

The tension in the room was unbearable as he glared at Ginny, who glared back. It was one big glaring contest until he broke the gaze and stalked up the stairs. "What ever, just shut up and don't make any noise. I won't hesitate to throw both of you out." He then opened the door; walked in and slammed it shut.

"Jeez, someone has some issues." Ginny said. I nodded and then looked up at his door. "He's been acting really weird lately…" I said as I found myself biting my lip and staring at his door, wishing I could see inside of it.

Ginny looked from the door to me and then from me to the door with her a brow raised in question. "Hermione?" she asked. I shook myself out of my trance as I began to picture him naked and looked down, trying to hold the blush that was creeping on my cheeks.

She smirked. "You fancy him, don't you?" she asked, teasingly. I looked up at her, the blush turning into anger. "Of course not," I snapped. "How could you think such a thing?" She laughed and shook her head. "Whatever, Hermione..."

Sighing, I led the way upstairs, ignoring the subject and starting a new one. "So exactly what are you going to do to me?" I asked, starting to feel anxious.

She laughed and waited for me to open the door. When I did she motioned me to go ahead of her and I did, gasped and looked around the room. She had made my bed disappear, conjured a beautiful cherry wood vanity in the center of my room and she had also conjured two metal poles that ran parallel to the floor over on the west wall. And on them were hundreds and hundreds of clothes. On the far north wall straight a head of us was a long wooden table that held what appeared to be a piercing gun, tons of different earrings, tons of make-up and her wand.

I looked at her in awe as she smiled at me and motioned for me to sit in the chair behind the mirror on the vanity. I obeyed and she threw a towel over the front and back of my shirt. "What are you going to do?" I asked again as she grabbed her wand.

She smiled at me from behind me and I could see her in the mirror. "Well, first," she flicked her wand at the mirror and a black cloth appeared over it and my reflection disappeared. "We're going to do that," she laughed. I shook my head at her and sighed. "And then we're going to do your hair!" she giggled with happiness and the color drained from my face. "Please! Don't cut my hair!" I begged. She sighed and tapped me playfully on the arm. "No begging! You'll have to trust me!" she said in mock professionalism, but smiled all the same.

I bit my lip and tried to fight away the uneasiness I could feel swelling up in my stomach. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_' said a voice in my head. I shook my head slightly and moistened my lips. "No," I spoke firmly out loud. "This is what I want…" Ginny nodded her head. "Yes, now trust me and everything will be fine!" she said as she began to circle me, trying to decide the best look for my hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Easier said then done, Gin…" she laughed and walked back behind me again, tapped my hair with her wand and muttered something under her breath.

"Here we go…" I said out loud and more to me as I closed my eyes and stiffened in my seat, wondering what on earth I was going to look like when she got through.

It had been almost an hour and Ginny kept circling me every so often, checking things and making sure she hadn't whacked a piece of my hair off with her wand. I shuddered at the thought. I was very strange when it came to my hair. I would never let anybody touch it, and I hadn't had it cut in over a year. I liked my hair.

Just when I was thinking about what I would look like, I remembered a song I had grown a liking to over the summer. It was a Muggle song, and I knew it by heart. Closing my eyes, I sang the lyrics to myself in my head:

_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
And once I get out, there's no turning back_

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become_

Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis

_Things are different now when I walk by  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
To see life all around me moving on_

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

Every day is a transformation  
Every day is a new sensation  
Alteration, modification  
An incarnation, celebration  
Every day is a new equation  
Every day is a revelation  
Information, Anticipation  
Onto another destination

Sighing, I opened my eyes and started to space out. It had been nearly a whole more hour and I snapped out of my daze to find Ginny standing there looking at me as if I had grown an extra head with a mustache. "What?" my voice cracked. I was scared she had screwed something up. I began fidgeting. "What's wrong?" I asked with worry etched in my voice.

She shook her head, her lips curving in a proud smile. "Nothing is wrong, but we're not done yet!" She said happily as she walked over to the table facing the door. I bit my lip as she grabbed the piercing gun and two matching earrings.

I shook my head. "No! No needles!" Fear spread through out my body. I hated the pain the needles gave off. I couldn't even stand to get a shot with out screaming bloody murder.

She smiled reassuringly and approached me with the evil piercing gun I knew would hurt like hell. "It's ok, Hermione! You won't feel a thing!" she said. I bit my lip and watched her get closer until she was right beside my right ear-lobe.

"I'm just going to mark your ears so I know where to pierce, ok?" she asked. I nodded as she took a couple minutes marking three holes on my right ear and 4 on my left. "What the hell? How many are you planning to pierce!" I shrieked. She smiled. "Not too many…" she said and stood up, grabbed the gun again and, shutting my eyes, she placed my flushed ear in between the hole where the needle came through and the other little thing. I couldn't process any thoughts at the moment. I was such a chicken.

But little did I know that it wasn't a needle at all. It was the earring itself that would be making a hole in my flesh. (I didn't know this at the time or I would have run, screaming from the room with terror.)

"It's alright…" she cooed and paused. "On the count of three…" she said and stayed completely still. "One…" I bit my lip harder. "Two…" I closed my eyes, shutting them harder with every breath. "Three!" she said loudly and heard the strange suction type noise like something being stapled. Something was being stapled, alright. My ears!

Before I could stop myself, I felt a scream tear out my throat. She moved and covered her ears, wincing. Breathing heavily I heard a door slam and then pounding on my own. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!" yelled a very pissed off sounding Malfoy. With tears in my eyes, I stood up, strode over to the door and opened it. He looked at me with puzzlement and confusion, all screams and pain forgotten. (The pain had been long gone by now I realized.)

"She's killing me in here, that's what's going on! Now shut up and leave us alone, Malfoy!" I said, distaste and anger coursing though my veins. It's not my fault I don't like needles!

Watching his face go through lots of different emotions I never knew he had, I suddenly realized he didn't recognize me, and when it dawned on him who it was, he got very, very angry. "God, Granger, I knew you were ugly, but going to this length of measure? I never knew you cared so much about other people!" He said sarcastically, all the shock and astonishment gone from his features.

Shaking with fury, I closed my eyes and kept clenching and un-clenching my fists. "H-how dare you!" I said my face hot with rage. "H-how dare y-you insult me so! After all I've been through, after all I have suffered through, you have the fucking audacity to insult me like I'm nothing more then the dirt you wipe off your shoes! I am so damn SICK OF IT YOU BASTARD!" with that I gathered all of my strength and slapped him in the face, my own hand stinging with impact. I knew it had hurt. He immediately raised a hand to his face, a bright red mark surfacing on his pale cheek.

A ringing silence echoed through out the room. I had never seen the look on his face that was so obvious now: regret and shame. On a Malfoy's face! Amazing! But I was still so hurt that it hurt deep within my heart. Again, I pushed him out of my room, more roughly then before, almost making him fall to the floor and slammed the door out of rage; the very hair on my head was alive with a furious energy.

Realizing Ginny had never said a word, I turned towards her to find her with her mouth hanging open with shock. "I can't believe he said that to you! He is so fucking blind!" she said, astonished. I shook my head. "No, he was right," I shook my head. "I'm so ugly!" I then started to sniff. I was crying! When did I start crying?

She shook her head and flicked her wand. With one swift motion, the black cloth flew over the back of the mirror and she pointed towards it. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned towards the mirror and lost all ability to speak.

Before Ginny had done anything, my hair had been one big poofed up mess. It is still the same length, but now it was sleek, shiny and not frizzy at all. And she had done a charm that would keep it that way. Forever…

My face had always been blotchy, sometimes broken out, and always had tinges of pink to it that annoyed me to death. Now all I could see was soft, smooth skin that glowed in the light. Perfect porcelain…

My eyes, they were always the same. Although I only wore the occasional eye-liner, eye shadow or a hint of blush, they looked the same. Now they popped like crazy, Ginny having put the right colors together which made my chocolate eyes stand out among a crowd. I continued looking, my eyes crinkling with happiness…

Only one ear was pierced, and it was still slightly red. She still had 6 more to go and I was looking forward to them as I realized that it hadn't really hurt at all, just pinched a bit. Turning back to Ginny, I smiled a glowing smile as tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

And this was only the beginning…

--

**Draco –**

I waited a few seconds after Granger had left the Hall until I stood up and left as well. Many thoughts were plaguing my mind as I set off towards the Head's common room. So many emotions that were un-familiar to me and every time I realized who had made me feel this way I would shake my head and run a hand through my hair.

It was Granger, that despicable Gryffindor who I couldn't rid of my thoughts. She's been lingering around in the depths of my mind since the train to Hogwarts. It was when she flipped me the bird that I noticed a change. She changed for the better, I was sure and every time I thought of this I would silently curse her very being.

How she made me feel this way I would never know. I was constantly in a war with my own mind as I tried my best to fight images of her out of my head to the point where a stabbing pain would erupt behind my forehead. I hated it. I hated her.

Mumbling the password, I made my way slowly into the common room. Lost in a train of thought I could sense I wasn't alone. And sure enough, I wasn't. I looked up and surprise, surprise, Granger was standing in front of the sofa along with - "How did she get in here?" I asked unaware at how stupid that sounded at the time. Hermione raised her brow at me and put her hands on her hips. At once I could feel my palms start to get sweaty and my heart began to race like I was running the mile.

"I let her in," she said and stared me down. The tension could have been cut with a knife, and I thought for a minute Ginny was going to say something after a short glaring contest, but I got words out before she did, "What ever just shut up and don't make any noise. I won't hesitate to throw both of you out." I then opened my door and walked in. Feeling very angry at myself, I slammed the door shut, let out a strangled yell that I prayed they couldn't hear and collapsed on my bed to finally drift into a light sleep.

I was woken with a start by a painful scream. The scream, I could tell, came from Granger. For some wild, un-known reason, I felt a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach at the sound of it and I prayed to dear Merlin that I would never hear it again.

Cursing myself, feeling very frustrated, I walked out of my room, slammed it shut and pounded on her door, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!" I yelled, highly pissed at myself and Granger for who knows what.

When she opened the door I didn't recognize the beautiful woman was Granger. '_What happened?_' I asked myself as I knew I looked like an idiot just standing there. It took me a minute to realize I was just staring, a weird look on my face.

"She's killing me in here, that's what's going on! Now shut up and leave us alone, Malfoy!" finally I knew who it was. The tone of her voice, the sound of it… It was Granger. No, I take that back, a very _pissed_ Granger. I could feel my face change from different things and I cursed myself again. What was happening to me! No emotion, Draco, NO EMOTION! I could have screamed at myself if I wasn't standing in front of two enemies.

Finally remembering myself, I wiped the ridicules look off of my face and began to get very angry at myself. "God, Granger, I knew you were ugly, but going to this length of measure? I never knew you cared so much about other people!" I snarled sarcastically.

At once I knew I'd push a button, and frankly, I didn't blame her. It was stupid to say such a thing, when, even I, was shocked at how gorgeous she had become.

She began to shake with fury. She closed her eyes and began to clench her fists up out of anger. '_Oh Merlin_…' I thought. "H-how dare you!" she whispered in a cold malicious tone as her face began to get redder by the second.

"H-how dare y-you insult me so! After all I've been through, after all I have suffered through, you have the fucking audacity to insult me like I'm nothing more then the dirt you wipe off your shoes! I am so damn SICK OF IT YOU BASTARD!"

Before I could see it coming, she had raised her hand and slapped me smartly across the face. I put a hand up to it and could feel the warmth radiating from the touch. Although it was a slap, I felt a strange bolt of electricity spreading through out my body. What the hell was going on!

All was silent for Merlin knows how long. I could tell I was looking at them with regret and shame, feelings that was so unfamiliar to me that I was un-able to speak.

Once she got her senses back and the anger still flowing rapidly through out her veins, she shoved me roughly from the thresh hold of the room and slammed the door in my face.

I knew I should be furious, but instead I shrugged it off with a frustrated sigh. What was wrong with me? Was I becoming soft? Malfoy's do NOT become soft. Feeling overwhelmed with emotions, I trudged down the stairs and collapsed on the sofa in front of the fire, letting the emotions run out and drain me, causing me to drift off into a light and un-easy sleep.

--

I woke to the sound of a door swinging open and hitting up against the wall gently. I sat bolt upright on the sofa and looked around to find the most beauty- '_Draco Lucious Malfoy, if you finish that sentence you will degrade your father and the name you stand for!" _said an angered voice in his head. Seeing as how the voice went for my father instead of me, I continued the thoughts that were trying to finish processing when they were so rudely interrupted.

'_Merlin, she's so beautiful…She's like a rose, so perfect and divine_…' said a very different voice then before.

I tried to look away, but I just couldn't. I knew that I should, I knew it was stupid not to, but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

Hermione Granger stepped out of her bed room wearing a crème colored skirt that ruffled at the bottom and stopped before it reached her knees. A beige belt hung loosely around her waist, a small accessory to show off the curves of her hips. A light brown, long sleeved blouse with big, flowing sleeves accented her waist-line and hugged every curve perfectly. A pair of brown shoes that matched her shirt adorned her feet, which she brought very close together out of nervousness.

I stared up at her longingly, ignoring the angry voices in my head to turn away and retch. But she looked like an angel, how could my father ever of taught me to hate such an enchanting and mesmerizing creature?

She hadn't looked down over the small balcony that over-looked the common room as she was busy looking inside her bedroom, waiting for the Weaselette.

Ginny walked past her, grinning from ear to ear. Speaking of ears, she brushed Hermione's hair away from her shoulders and checked to make sure that they had stopped bleeding. She now had 3 piercings on her right ear and 4 on her left; one of them being in her cartilage.

I was shocked. Granger…With numerously pierced ears…? I shook my head, unable to grasp to what lay underneath that bushy head of hair and sometimes pimpled face.

I couldn't believe I never saw it before. Taking one last look at Granger, I laid back down on the sofa, feigning sleep. I heard them walk by quietly and I just kept on pretending. I should get up and say something, something smart and nasty. I wished I could have, I wished I would have. It would have been a lot easier to deal with the strange feelings I have for the Mudblood…No…Not a Mudblood…A gorgeous woman. Yes, I could at least grasp that much, but it made me shiver with anxiety. I shouldn't be thinking this way!

Sighing, I opened my eyes as they closed the portrait door behind them, going to see Potty and Weasel no doubt. I stared up at the ceiling and my brows were drawn together in concentration. Who knew such a nerdy and brown-nosing beaver could be, in reality, a hidden beauty?

--

Whew! Chapter 6 is done! I'm so happy how it turned out! Please, READ AND REVIEW! I know exactly what's going to happen with chapter 7, so just please wait patiently and I shall update as quickly as possible! We just moved to Florida and things are still hectic, so please bear with me! Thanks for those of you who reviewed! You just don't know how it makes me feel to write something like this and then receive such positive and wonderful reviews!


End file.
